<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding You by Kyoukalay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511901">Finding You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay'>Kyoukalay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark stories for PL [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie apocalypse AU. Old friends are reunited after a long time. /Discontinued</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emmy Altava &amp; Hershel Layton, Flora Reinhold &amp; Emmy Altava, Hershel Layton &amp; Flora Reinhold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark stories for PL [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 1: Zombie apocalypse AU. Takes place a year after the Unwound Future story wise. POV from Emmy. She hasn't seen anyone from her previous life since the creatures started showing up. Zombies have been invading the world for about 8 months.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire flickered in it's lonesome. A single piece of beef jerky left. The lady in yellow grabbed the piece and placed the tip over the flame. The fire started to burn the meat, surely not adding much to the flavour. She took a bite and shivered. How she missed actual food. How she missed her old life.</p><p>When the first strike happened somewhere in Europe, everyone seemed only mildly interested. She was sent over to report for the World Times. Little did anyone know how contagious the disease was. How horribly this would impact socialization. As far as she knew, only Europe had been hit so far. The borders had been closed off long ago. She tried to remember what date it was, but it became increasingly harder to do so.</p><p>The building she resided in at the moment was clear. She had checked every room. She even found some medical supplies, which was especially lucky. She hadn't been hurt in a while, but it was always handy to keep on her person.</p><p>She had been travelling alone for the past month or so. It had become increasingly more lonely every day, but it kept her safe. No one to be accountable for and no one to argue with about what way to go or whenever to run or fight. She thought back to the days where it had felt nice to stay in a group. Friendly faces who protected each other.</p><p>No.</p><p>It hurt too much to think about it anymore. She didn't want to remember their faces. Their smiles. Their screams…</p><p>She buried her face in her arm and sighed. She should probably move sometime soon. The building might be clear now, but it could be flooded with them sooner than later.</p><p>She got up from her spot and stomped out the fire with her boot. She grabbed her backpack and katana and strapped it to her back. The katana belonged to an old friend. A colleague who had been there with her when the first wave hit France. They were supposed to not get close to the action, but he did anyway. He had handed Emmy the katana and said his farewell.</p><p><em>Too wrapped up in being a hero.</em> She thought.</p><p>It was very much like him though. It reminded her of a time when Luke called her a superhero. How badly she wanted to go back to the time when the hardest thing in the world was betraying Luke and the professor.</p><p>She adjusted the belt around her waist when she suddenly heard a strange noise coming from the room next to her. She froze and listened. The creatures were usually not this good at sneaking up on her. Some were fast and strong, some were slow and silent, some didn't move unless provoked.</p><p>She had learned that last one the hard way.</p><p>The noise died down for a moment, until Emmy could make out a soft feminine voice. It was a girl. She sounded young too…</p><p>Emmy's breath got stuck in her throat. She didn't want to see another child get taken. She quickly moved along the wall to the hall. It had gotten pretty dark. It was hard to tell if she was alone where she stood.</p><p>She silently unclipped the flashlight stuck to her backpack and clicked it on. The bright light filled the space, causing the young girl to let out a small yelp. Emmy moved through the hallway towards the next room and flashed her light inside.</p><p>The young girl moved her hand in front of her eyes to shield herself from the brightness.</p><p>''Please...don't hurt me. I'm just looking for medicine.'' She whimpered.</p><p>She must have been scared.</p><p>Emmy lowered her flashlight and walked inside. They seemed to be alone.</p><p>''It's alright, I mean no harm.'' Emmy said in a kind voice.</p><p>She moved closer to the girl, when the girl in question suddenly leaped forward and grabbed her arm. She moved quickly and turned around Emmy to twist her arm behind her back.</p><p>Emmy was surprised by the sudden attack, but wasn't worried.</p><p>''Thought I was a helpless little girl huh? Well think twice.''</p><p>Emmy couldn't help but laugh. The girl really thought she had overpowered her.</p><p>''Well, i'll give you credit for trying.''</p><p>And with that Emmy expertly maneuvered her way out of the girl's grip. She moved underneath her and turned her leg around in between the girl's legs. After that, she kicked the back of the girl's right leg, to make her lose balance. To finish it off, she grabbed her wrists and turned them around against her back and pinned her body against the wall.</p><p>''Wait, wait! Just listen to me.'' The girl pleaded.</p><p>''I'm listening.'' Emmy responded cockily.</p><p>''...I wasn't lying. I was really looking for medicine for my father. He has been having a terrible fever these past couple of days and me and some others have been scouring these buildings in the hope of finding some medicine.''</p><p>''Hm.''</p><p>Emmy must have been lucky then.</p><p>''Please...you don't have to help me just...let me go.'' The girl sounded genuine.</p><p>''Fine.'' Emmy let the girl's wrists go.</p><p>The girl turned around and rubbed her hands. She huffed annoyed.</p><p>''You don't happen to have any on you...do you?'' She asked.</p><p>Emmy hesitated for a moment. She was afraid to help the girl. It might be better to not share the medicine at all and just move on...but that would mean the girl and her father would suffer. She didn't want that. Being sick in an apocalypse could mean the end for you after all.</p><p>She made her decision.</p><p>''I have happened to find some pills that might help against a fever. I'll let you have some, if you give me something in return.''</p><p>The girl's big eyes lit up.</p><p>''Yes, of course! Our group actually found a big storage area with canned foods. If you'd like some.''</p><p>Emmy could feel her belly rumble at the prospect of something else than beef jerky. She agreed to the bargain.</p><p>''Alright. Take me to your group.''</p><p>The girl started walking towards the door and beckoned Emmy to follow.</p><p>''So, what's your name anyway?'' She asked.</p><p>''Emmy.'' She said softly.</p><p>''Nice to meet you Emmy. My name is Flora.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah so zombie apocalypse isn't anything new but hey, here is the start of my spin on it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2: Emmy follows a girl named Flora to her group to help her out with her father.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl in front of her continued to impress her. Not only did she move swiftly through the dark, she always looked back to see if Emmy was still there, showing her kindness before anything. It was almost like she had been trained. Emmy was glad to have been able to get through the day without any collision with any infected and hoped this would continue to stay like that through the night.</p><p>Her mind was still racing. She wanted to see what kind of group Flora was hanging with, in order to see if she was going to join them or not. Flora had offered her a nice deal that would last her the next few weeks, but staying with the group might extend that with another few months. But...that would mean she would get attached again. She would have to deal with losing people again. She was so afraid to do so...so afraid to care.</p><p>All of that would have to be decided after she met the people. She wanted to see if they could fend for themselves. If they needed to be protected constantly, Emmy was sure she wouldn't stick around. It would be a dead set given, that they would perish in front of her eyes. If they were at least as capable as young Flora however, she would consider. They would be able to protect themselves, in case Emmy wouldn't be there or be too occupied.</p><p>Flora sneaked through another alley and peaked over a fence. She looked from left to right to check for infected and smiled back to Emmy when she knew the coast was clear.</p><p>''Were almost there.'' She whispered.</p><p>Emmy nodded to the lass and kept following her. She guessed the girl was around 18, 19 years old. She wore her hair in a high ponytail and dressed in light green colours. Emmy figured she really cared for her father, since she looked so desperate before. Curiosity grew inside of her. What kind of person would the father be? What kind of people would they hang around with? All would be answered soon.</p><p>A low growl interrupted her train of thoughts, making them both freeze up. The ominous sound had been the one thing that the girls were trying to avoid. They looked at each other and didn't dare to do as much as breathe. The growl sounded like it had come from around the corner, towards where they had been sneaking to. If it rounded the corner, Emmy knew she would have two options; fight or flee.</p><p>She could see the girl shake slightly. It didn't matter how skilled or well trained she had become...it will forever be terrifying to come face to face with the undead. Emmy had come to understand that the zombies reacted to sound mostly. One time she was in the direct line of sight of one, but he didn't even react because she stayed perfectly still and didn't make a sound.</p><p>She hoped Flora knew this as well and it looked like she did. Emmy unconsciously reached for her own left arm, where a scar resided under her sleeve. It throbbed painfully. It did every time she came close to one of the creatures. A sour reminder of what had transpired months ago.</p><p>Another growl emerged from behind the corner, seemingly farther away than before. It must have turned around, Emmy concluded. She took a few careful steps and moved in front of Flora, who remained paralysed. She grabbed the hilt of her katana in preparation and slowly peaked around the corner. She spotted the infected a bit further down the road, facing a fence that led to a park. She turned back around to Flora and beckoned her close. Flora finally snapped out of her frightened trance and moved towards Emmy.</p><p>''He's standing about 30 meters ahead of us against a fence. He seems to be alone. Do we have to go through here?'' She asked.</p><p>Flora also peaked around the corner to check.</p><p>''I'm afraid so. The building we have to enter is that accounting firm down the road. Not the one the icky is standing close to, but the one next to it. Maybe if we..''</p><p>''Icky?'' Emmy interrupted.</p><p>Flora placed her hand on the back of her head and smiled awkwardly.</p><p>''It's...something I've been calling them. Or...I suppose the rest of our group as well. My dad thought is was a better name for them, since ''zombie'' has such heavy connotations.''</p><p>''Icky huh...I like it too.'' Emmy smiled warmly at the young girl.</p><p>She didn't know why, but she had a feeling she would really get along with her if it wasn't for the life changing event called the apocalypse.</p><p>Flora's cheeks painted a pastel pink and she smiled back at the older woman.</p><p>''As I was saying, I think we could sneak past him if we stay quiet. He's not facing our direction, so it should be fine.''</p><p>''If it comes down to fighting, I'll be able to handle one easily.'' Emmy said and reassuringly tapped the top of her katana.</p><p>''You are going to have to tell me how you got that. It's awesome.'' Flora whispered before turning around and crouching down.</p><p>Emmy followed and moved close to the ground as well. They both eyed the 'icky' cautiously, afraid of the consequences if he happened to decide to turn around. Thankfully, they reached the aforementioned building unscathed. The infected hadn't turned around and the rest of the road had stayed clear as well. Emmy noted how they were in the business district of London at the moment, on one of the larger streets. It surprised her that the street was so empty, but thanked the gods above that it was. She might have been bragging about being able to fight them easily, but she knew if it came down to it, she always had trouble finishing the job.</p><p>Flora had been working on the front door in the meantime and whispered a triumphant little ''ah!'' when the lock opened. The door opened with a loud creak, making the girls both turn around their heads in the direction of the zombie. Emmy could feel her heart speed up when the infected man turned around with a growl. Emmy knew she didn't have time to think about this and quickly turned around, grabbed Flora's wrists and ran inside.</p><p>''Quickly, close the door!'' She ordered the girl, who pushed the door back with a panicked expression.</p><p>Emmy looked around to find anything to lock the door with and found a metal pipe. She shoved the metal pipe between the two door handles and watched as the zombie moved closer.</p><p>''It's a slow one.'' Emmy said in a low voice and moved back towards Flora.</p><p>Flora sighed to steady her nerves and nodded.</p><p>''Let's hope it goes away soon…'' She said sadly.</p><p>Emmy hoped so as well, but knew somewhere that lady luck wouldn't be on their side.</p><p>''Alright, my group is stationed on the third floor of the building near the cantine. Follow me.'' Flora beckoned Emmy.</p><p>They climbed the stairs to the third floor of the building. Emmy estimated that the building had about 5 floors. She wondered why they hadn't been stationed on the top floor, but decided to ask them later. She wasn't even sure if she was going to stay with them after all.</p><p>They reached the third floor in a matter of minutes, where flora carefully looked around. She was sure to peak in every room first before moving on, just in case something had happened. She hadn't been back in over a day.</p><p>''Flora!'' An excited voice shouted out.</p><p>Emmy looked at the end of the hallway to find a young person with black hair and a large gun strapped on their back. Flora walked further into the hallway and broke into a smile.</p><p>''Aeron! Thank god you guys are okay!'' She said and started to run towards the other person.</p><p>The two embraced each other firmly, clearly caring about each other much. Emmy felt a little uncomfortable and didn't know what to do. She felt a little out of place.</p><p>''So, did you find any?'' The person named Aeron asked.</p><p>Flora moved back from their embrace and nodded.</p><p>''And...who is...that?'' Aeron frowned and pointed in the direction of Emmy.</p><p>''This is the person who will help us with medicine. Her name is Emmy.'' Flora explained.</p><p>''And why would this stranger make such a ''kind'' suggestion.'' Aeron said with a stern tone in their voice.</p><p>They took a step forward and placed their hand against their rifle.</p><p>''I...actually made an exchange. She can have some of our food supply, in exchange for some of her medicine.''</p><p>''You did what?'' Aeron said exasperated. ''Flora, honey, we just found that food...and you're giving it away already?''</p><p>They pinched the bridge in between their eyebrows and sighed. Flora looked to the ground and fumbled her hands.</p><p>''All for your pops I guess…'' Aeron sighed and waved at Emmy.</p><p>''Hi, my name is Aeron, as you might have heard. I'm not too keen on strangers and would like you to tell me one of your secrets.''</p><p>''One of my...what?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>''Your secrets. I know this wasn't part of the deal before, but I need to be sure I can trust you before I let you close to my family. You got that?'' They explained.</p><p>Emmy thought about what to say. She could lie and tell them something believable. She could tell them something that wasn't too interesting. Or...she could be real.</p><p>''Fine…''</p><p>''Something juicy please.'' Aeron smirked.</p><p>''After the outbreak, I immediately went to check on my foster parent. He had been locked up in jail for the past couple of years and it worried me that he would be trapped in there. At first I wanted to break him out, since the chaos on the outside would be a nice distraction, but...after I arrived I found out he had already turned…''</p><p>Both Flora and Aeron's eyes widened.</p><p>''I then did the next best thing I could think of to help him...and I...I killed him.''</p><p>Emmy's heart felt constricted. She hadn't told anyone about this since she had been alone. Somewhere it felt good to get it off her chest.</p><p>''I'm so sorry you had to go through that Emmy...that must have been...awful.'' Flora said sympathetically.</p><p>''The one thing that brings us together in this madness is the feeling of loss.'' Aeron said while turning their face to the ground. ''Thank you for sharing Emmy. You are welcome to enter.''</p><p>''Thank you.'' Emmy answered curtly.</p><p>She still hadn't decided what to do, but she was glad she was welcome at least. The three of them entered the room at the end of the hallway where Emmy could smell the scent of something she hadn't smelled in a long time. She stuck her nose high into the air and savoured the smell.</p><p>''Are those...eggs?'' She asked.</p><p>''Smells pretty good huh?'' Aeron laughed.</p><p>Emmy gave Aeron a look down and noticed they had pretty deep bags under their dark eyes. Their complexion was pale, amplified by their dark locks of hair and dark eyes. The rifle of their back was definitely loaded. At least they had some firepower. That was good news.</p><p>Flora pushed aside a blanket that covered the back part of the room and revealed a lit up, seperate room with several people inside. Emmy spotted a man, roughly her age, an older woman with silver hair and lots of freckles and finally a young boy, that she estimated to be around Luke's age. The three immediately shot up and ran towards Flora to give her bear hugs and welcome back greetings. The man around Emmy's age was the first to question Emmy's presence.</p><p>''Flora...who the fuck is this?'' The man asked rudely.</p><p>''This, Jaxon, is the person who is going to help fix up my father.'' Flora explained.</p><p>''Her name is Emmy and I have already confirmed she is trustworthy.'' Aeron said with their thumbs up in the air and a dry expression.</p><p>The man named Jaxon huffed and took a menacing step towards Emmy.</p><p>''Trustworthy huh...We will find out soon enough.''</p><p>Flora pushed herself in between Jaxon and Emmy, who were staring each other down, and moved closer to the older female.</p><p>''How is he…?'' She asked worriedly.</p><p>''He is doing a little better I think, although some medicine would do wonders...Did you find any Flora dear?'' The woman asked.</p><p>''Yes, that's why I brought along Emmy. She has medicine.'' Flora explained with a big smile.</p><p>Emmy took that as her cue and grabbed the bottle with pills from her bag. She handed it over to Flora and nodded.</p><p>''Hope this helps.''</p><p>Flora took the bottle and thanked Emmy, before disappearing into the room next door, where her father was probably resting.</p><p>''He has been a great help to us all...it would be a shame if he wouldn't make it.'' Aeron said softly.</p><p>''Especially for Flora...poor girl. She has been worried sick.'' The older woman added.</p><p>Emmy grew more and more curious about the man in question. For now, she was going to assess the rest of the group and their survivability.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will she meet the father in the next chapter? Let's hope so ;) Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 2.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2.5: the reunion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group settled down on the couches and stools they set up in the room. Emmy had quietly taken a seat on the side of a window, looking out over the main street. She wanted to keep a sharp eye on any fluctuation of infected in the area, so she could plan her escape accordingly.</p><p>The rest of the group eyed her curiously. The older woman had taken a seat close to the fire they had started in the middle of the room. The fire was small, but created a warm atmosphere. Above the fire rested a small pan on top of a makeshift rack. Emmy could tell from the leftovers stuck to the pan, that this is what they used to cook the eggs with. She could feel her stomach protest, aching for a substantial meal.</p><p>''You look hungry. Would you like me to make you something?'' The older woman asked her with a kind face.</p><p>
  <em>So she noticed.</em>
</p><p>''Don't give her our supplies Alice. We can't trust her.'' Jaxon cut in.</p><p>''Oh don't be ridiculous. Were all in the same boat. The real enemy is out there and you know it.'' The woman named Alice responded irritated.</p><p>Emmy wondered why they would hang around a guy like that.</p><p>''If it's not too much effort...I'd like some.'' Emmy turned towards Alice, completely ignoring Jaxon.</p><p>''No problem at all! You may call me Alice by the way. The grumpy fellow is Jaxon and the young lad in the corner is Max.''</p><p>''Max, Jaxon and Alice, got it.'' Emmy smiled. ''I already sort of got introduced before, but I'm Emmy.''</p><p>''Nice to meet you Emmy.'' Alice beamed.</p><p>She seemed nice.</p><p>''Hrmph.'' Jaxon huffed out, obviously not pleased with the pleasant conversation.</p><p>''And I, my dear folks, am the amazing Aeron. Gun specialist, genderless ruler of this camp and all in all crowd pleaser if you will.'' Aeron announced with a spectacular bow in the middle of their little camp. On top of a box. With his gun in hand.</p><p>''Yes and little Aeron of course, how could I forget.'' Alice said with her eyes rolled back into infinity.</p><p>''Little?!'' Aeron looked shocked at Alice.</p><p>
  <em>Oh dear.</em>
</p><p>Emmy could see herself getting along with these people. Well, most of them anyway. She removed her gaze from the squabbling couple and eyed the quiet young boy in the corner of the room. The boy looked sadder than any boy his age should look. He probably lost many dear to him as well...</p><p>She got up from her position and walked over to the corner. The boy had a rather large dark green cap on his head that pushed down his front bangs over his eyes. It was hard to see where he was actually looking, but Emmy could tell he eyed her curiously. She took a spot next to him against the wall and sighed. Jaxon had taken a seat on the opposite side of the room and watched with a surprising fondness in his eyes how the two in the middle argued.</p><p>''So, your name is Max huh. Where you from?'' Emmy asked.</p><p>The boy scoffed softly at her question.</p><p>''None of your business lady, that's for sure.''</p><p>
  <em>Cocky huh?</em>
</p><p>''Alright. Do you always point your dagger at strangers?''</p><p>The boy's eyes widened in surprise, although it was hard to tell through his thick bangs.</p><p>''How did you know?'' He asked softly, taking out the dagger he had been holding against his back.</p><p>''Oh, you know. Years of practise give you a keen eye with those kind of things.'' Emmy explained with a smirk. ''It's good to be cautious in the current state of the world. Do you know how to handle it?''</p><p>He flicked the dagger expertly around his wrist and back into his hand and sighed.</p><p>''A little.''</p><p>
  <em>Humble. That's good.</em>
</p><p>He placed the dagger back into the strap against his back and looked up at Emmy.</p><p>''I'm Emmy. Nice to meet you.'' She said with an out outstretched hand.</p><p>He looked at her hand with hesitation, but eventually reached out to shake it with a firm grip.</p><p>''Max.''</p><p>''So, could you tell me a little about your group? Like how long have you been together?''</p><p>''Well...I met Alice around three months ago. A few weeks later we ran into Flora and the rest. We found that we had similar interests and some skills that could be beneficial to each other. We've been travelling together ever since.''</p><p>''Beneficial?''</p><p>''Yeah. For instance, Jaxon is a trained fighter. He has won a few world championships before he started drinking.''</p><p>''So that's his deal.'' Emmy smirked at the boy.</p><p>''Yeah. He is usually mad. Aeron, as you might be able to tell, likes guns. He had started a small collection right before the outbreak, which has definitely come in handy. He's also...pretty funny?''</p><p>''Why was there a question mark at the end of that sentence?'' Emmy chuckled.</p><p>Max just shrugged.</p><p>''Alice is...not what you would expect.''</p><p>''She seems like a sweet old lady.''</p><p>Max laughed a dry laugh.</p><p>''That's what she is like usually. When it's time to fight, like actually fighting those icky's, you would want to stay away from her. Have you ever heard of D.I.D.?''</p><p>''No, I don't think I have.''</p><p>''Dissociative identity disorder. It basically means she had multiple people inside of her. Right now she is Alice, a sweet old lady who likes to cook and make lame jokes. On the battlefield she usually changes to Greg.''</p><p>''Greg…?''</p><p>''Yep. Greg likes to put his enemies on fire. He also doesn't get along with most of us. He only has a soft spot for Flora, so she usually tells him what to do.''</p><p>''God. What a group.'' Emmy smirked.</p><p>
  <em>This...might actually work?</em>
</p><p>''Yeah…welcome.'' Max laughed.</p><p>''That's about enough, don't you think Max?'' Jaxon yelled from across the room.</p><p>Emmy could see Max shrink down in reaction and quickly frowned at Jaxon. What was up with this dude? He stomped over towards them and stopped in front of Emmy. Emmy tried hard not to jump into a fighting stance but knew to put up her guard anyway.</p><p>''You just spilled almost every little thing about us didn't you? You were always the one with loose lips. This...this female could very well be a spy in disguise!'' He yelled, spit flying everywhere.</p><p>Emmy wiped away some of the spit that landed on her face and tried very hard to not punch him in the groin.</p><p>''A spy of what? The icky's?'' Aeron scoffed in the background.</p><p>''If you have a problem with me, that's fine. I'm probably only here for business anyway.''</p><p>''You're not joining us? But dear...it's dangerous to go out there alone.'' Alice said with a worried expression.</p><p>''I've been alone for some time...It's fine..'' Emmy responded with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.</p><p>''Jaxon, lay off.'' Flora's voice resounded through the room.</p><p>''Flora!'' Max, Alice and Aeron quickly moved over to their friend.</p><p>''Will he be able to join us?'' Alice asked, concern written all over her face.</p><p>''He should be able to join us for dinner in a few hours.''</p><p>The group sighed in unison, relieved to hear the good news. Emmy felt a little awkward. Flora walked over to her and grabbed her hand.</p><p>''He would like to thank you for your help. Maybe you could stay for dinner as well? We would love to get to know you better.'' she smiled warmly.</p><p>Emmy didn't know what to say. The warmness and kindness that resonated from this group was honestly a bit overwhelming. The only problem would probably be Jaxon, who still wasn't convinced she wasn't a ''spy''.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the afternoon went by quicker than she expected. Jaxon had retreated to his corner and didn't bother her any longer. Alice prepared a small lunch to sustain her till dinner. Max showed off a few of his dagger tricks, impressing her with his skills. She also explained how she got her Katana to Flora, who had been impressed with Emmy ever since they met.</p><p>After a few hours of talking, Alice decided it was time to start dinner. Flora went into the little back room to retrieve her father, still seemingly unaware of the upcoming situation. The stories Emmy had told did remind her of the strong female assistant her father used to tell her about when she was younger, but she didn't make the connection. Not yet.</p><p>Aeron had quickly taken a liking to Emmy and tried to get her to reveal more dirty secrets he could use to tease her. Max helped Alice set up dinner and Jaxon thankfully remained silent. It didn't take long for them to finish the preparation, since it only consisted of warming up 7 cups of beans. Emmy gladly accepted the warm can and a spoon. The first warm meal had already given her a big boost and she couldn't believe she was lucky enough to receive another one.</p><p>She felt like she needed just one more reason to decide to stay with them, if they would take her of course. She also had a feeling the mysterious father might be the reason she was looking for.</p><p>If only she knew.</p><p>After some time Flora moved past the blanket that separated the two rooms with a big smile.</p><p>''Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you, a slightly less sick Hershel Layton.''</p><p>Emmy's spoon, which had been halfway to reaching her mouth, fell right back into the can.</p><p>The older gent moved passed the curtains with a tired smile, gaining several ''whoo's.'' and applause from the others. Emmy slowly turned her head towards the other side of the room, not believing her ears.</p><p>On the other side, the professor responded to the others with a small ''Thank you.'' Clearly still not recovered completely.</p><p>''She's the one that helped us dad. Her name is Emmy.'' Flora explained happily and pointed across the room.</p><p>The professor followed her finger and felt his heartbeat speed up at the sight in front of him.</p><p>''Emmy…''</p><p>''Professor…''</p><p>They stared at each other in shock. The rest of the group looked confused from Hershel to Emmy, definitely not aware of their situation.</p><p>Emmy dropped the can she had been holding and abruptly got up from her spot. Tears that she had held back for weeks sprung to her eyes, not even waiting for permission to overflow. Her whole body screamed.</p><p>She lunged forward and ran across the room in a second. She crashed her body against his and immediately felt two arms wrap around her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, revelling in the nostalgic scent she had missed more than she cared to admit. He seemed to almost lose his balance but quickly steadied himself to embrace her fully.</p><p>She could not believe this. She had finally found someone. Someone that was actually still alive and well that she knew. She had found the professor.</p><p>''Emmy...I can't believe this. You're alive. You're alright.'' She could hear his muffled voice say against her shoulder.</p><p>She never wanted to leave his arms again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAH THEY FINALLY SAW EACH OTHER AGAIN! sjnskjdnvsjdvjknv let me know what you thought.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>